


Roronoa Sanji

by SomniSol



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 20:55:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11563158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomniSol/pseuds/SomniSol
Summary: Sanji had some name issues he wanted to clear up.





	Roronoa Sanji

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little something I wrote after a few chapters back about Sanji and his confrontation with Judge.
> 
> As I've said before, I never agreed to changing Sanji's name unless he said he was okay with it as his name. And now we know he doesn't want anything to do with his biological family.

“You already have a strange ass name cook, it's just going to sounds weirder.” He frowned, leaning back against the railing.

“Yeah.. But I don't mind. Roronoa Sanji.. It has a nice ring to it, no?” The blonde nudged his side, trying to get him to see his way. “Don't you like your own name?”

“I don't really care. A name’s a name.” He shrugged. “You don't have to take it. And if you do, won't all the pretty ladies ignore you more than they already do?” he softly chuckled.

“That's not the point.. I…” he frowned. “Whatever, I guess it's not really important.” He stood, dusting off his pants before walking off.

“Hey, where are you going?” he called out.

“Gotta start dinner.” Was all he got in response before the cook disappeared into the kitchen. 

“What the hell..” he muttered to himself. 

What was up with the cook lately? He was glad Sanji and the others came back alright. He was.. honestly excited about getting married. It was a rash decision he made, but one he didn't regret. He just didn't want to risk losing him again. 

It was out of his mouth before he even had time to think about what was said. He just remembers the kiss afterwards. Soft, gentle, but an obvious yes. 

He had expected an over the top reaction from the cook, but it was perfect. If he could go back, he wouldn't try to change a thing.

They had been closer than ever before, and in a few months they'd be officially tying the knot.

“You’re an idiot you know.” Nami sighed, exasperated. She took the spot next to him. 

“What do you want? And what the hell did I do this time? I already paid you back.”

“Interest, don't forget.” She smirked, but it slowly fell back into a frown. “Did he tell you anything about what happened with Big Mom?”

“Some stuff. He mentioned his shitty family and how you guys barely made it out of there alive.. but he seemed bothered. I'm sure he left out details. Why are you bringing it up?” He raised a brow in her direction.

“His.. Well his given surname, was Vinsmoke.”

“What? Wait were you listening in on us?!” Sanji told him about his family but he didn't mention a last name.. he just referred to first names from what he could tell. So Vinsmoke was his real name.. why didn't he mention that? That seemed like a pretty important detail.

“Dear god Zoro, you're so clueless. I'd be furious with you.” she crossed her arms, glaring at him. “And for your information Robin was listening in, I just took the time out of my busy schedule to come help your sorry ass.” She huffed.

“Help me? With what?!” he snapped at her.

“If he told you about how shitty his family was to him, what makes you think he'd want to keep their name? Or anything that ties him to them?” She said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. And honestly, he was stupid for not seeing it before.

“Now you get it..” she sighed.

“God dammit.” It's not that he didn't want Sanji to take his name. The idea actually made him happy.. Sanji would have his name. It was something so special. Something that he could only get from Zoro. But he just didn't know if Sanji would feel the same. He didn't know if the womanizing, flirt of a cook would want to change something like that. He didn't know if Sanji would be okay with, probably the whole world knowing that they were married. 

It was stupid, he knew that. The cook was passionate and completely devoted. Sure he still hit on the ladies but he knew that's just the kind of person he was. Deep down he knew that at the end of the day, that loving look in his eyes was only true when they were together.

“I fucked up.” He pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Well, he kind of did too. Leaving you out of the loop like that.” Obviously Zoro didn't know the whole story.  
“But you should learn to read his emotions better. The same way you do when you fight.” She softly smiled, standing up. “It'll be 200,000 for this little consultation by the way. And the interest doubles every day you don't pay me~”

“Witch.” He scoffs, but he was glad for her help. He was going to fix things.

 

Dinner came and went but the cook didn't come up to their usual meeting place. He waited in the crow's nest, but finally gave in and went to check the bunks. He was probably in the aquarium then..

“The leftovers are in the kitchen Luffy.” He frowned, staring at the tank.

He obviously knew it was him, Sanji had the strongest observation haki of all of them. After being chased by okama, it didn't surprise him.

“It's me.” He indulged him. 

“I'm a little tired Marimo. I was just about to go to sleep.” He still didn't look at him.

“Well tough, I wanna talk.” He plopped down next to him. He didn't even know where to start.

“I know, it was stupid about the name change and everything. Your name just sounds crappy with mi-”

“No. I want you to have it. I wouldn't want anyone else in the world to take my name.” He grabbed his hand.

“What.. what's with the sudden change?” He asked suspiciously, yet hopeful at the same time. 

“I thought about how weird it was that you always just went by Sanji. And well, if anything I'd be honored if you would take mine when we get.. You know, married.” He blushed.

“Nami-san told you didn't she?” 

He sighed. “Yes, damn witch. But why didn't you just tell me?”

“Why did you have such a problem with it to begin with? You seemed like you really didn't want me to do it.”

Zoro frowned, “Not fair, I asked first.”

“It's the same thing I told everyone.. I never meant for my past to be secret. It's just a part of my life that I never thought I'd have to worry about again. I put it all behind me and it just came back..” he ran a hand through his hair. 

“I'm sorry. I wish I could have been there for you.” He thought back to listening in on Luffy's conversation. Damn captain was an observant little shit. 

“It's not your fault. I dragged you all into my mess.. but it's behind me. I'm done with them and they're done with me. For real this time.” He let out a deep breath. “So, what's your problem then?”

“I didn't… I wouldn't have minded, I just.. I didn't know if you'd want it. Didn't know if you'd change your mind or regret it later on..” he looked over at the blonde. “It sounds stupid now when I say it.”

“It is stupid, but I guess it can't be helped for a marimo.” He lightly shrugged.

“Shut up.” he yanked him closer. “Roronoa Sanji. That'll definitely go good on a cake. Don't forget to tell your old man. He's gotta make the cake for us.”

He loved the way the rosy hue crawled up Sanji's neck to his ears. 

“W-Why can't I make the cake?” he pouted.

“I think the old man will do a better job of holding Luffy off. And I'm not getting kicked with that peg leg of his because you didn't let him cater.” He snorted.

“Point taken.” He rested his head on Zoro's shoulder. “Hey Zoro?”

“Hm?” His arm wrapped around the other's waist, pulling him closer.

“What do you think about kids?”


End file.
